


I'm alright in bed, but I'm better with a pen

by zvi



Category: Fastlane
Genre: Character of Color, Kissing, M/M, commentfic, sex and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>At Sheila's Request</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm alright in bed, but I'm better with a pen

**Author's Note:**

> At Sheila's Request

Billy never believed them, but Van and Deaq never once screwed around on the job. No blowjobs, handjobs, frottage, fucking, rimming. Nothing like that. If one of them wanted to get off, sexual gratification was usually a gratuity provided during their contract negotiations with suspects. (Or, as Deaq liked to put it, "Criminals _always_ got a spare ho around to seal the deal.")

What they did do, too often, stupidly often, was kissing. Deaq would shove Van up against a wall, slam an arm across Van's shoulders and hit Van with Deaq's mouth. Sometimes Van would start it, tripping Deaq to the floor, a knee to the gut, and a sweet breath of air across Deaq's tongue. They struggled, push, shoved: Van broke one of Deaq's ribs that time in Van Nuys they thought some Mormons were going to kill them. (The Mormons seemed a little relieved when Deaq was in too much pain to consummate a spiritual marriage with the Prophet's third daughter by his fourth wife. They were disappointed Van didn't step up to the plate, though.) The point is, it was dumb, and they knew it, but since they couldn't help themselves, they made sure that it looked like violence from the outside.

But after that time in Rampart, when those Greeks (fucking Greeks? in fucking _Rampart_?) took out Van's knee, Deaq stopped. Never hit Van, never slapped him, never kissed him again.

But Van understood when Deaq ran his fingers through Van's hair.


End file.
